herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
|hobby = Cracking jokes, Chatting on about movies and pop culture, Breaking the 4th wall, Killing bad guys in creative ways, Saying the word "chimichangas", Being with Vanessa |goals = |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Vanessa Carlysle (fiancee) Cher Wilson (upcoming son) |friends = Jack Hammer, Dopinder, Althea, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Wolverine, Yukio, Domino, Cable, Firefist, Bob, David Cunningham, Bedlam, Peter W., Shatterstar, Vanisher, Zeitgeist |enemies = Ajax (archenemy; deceased), Angel Dust, Agent Jared Smith (deceased), Sergei, Black Tom Cassidy (deceased), Juggernaut, The Headmaster (deceased) |type of anti-hero = Mentally Ill Vigilante Heroic Comedian }} Wade Wilson (AKA: Deadpool) is the main protagonist of Deadpool and Deadpool 2. He is Canadian, a mutant former mercenary and an intelligent, good hearted, determinated, altruistic, ironic and crafty superhero. He gained enhanced physical attributes and rapid cellular regeneration from an augmentation program. He is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds, who also played Van Wilder, Hannibal King, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Pikachu. History Deadpool (2016) Wade Wilson is a former special forces operative who works as a mercenary in New York City. He meets the girl Vanessa at a local bar and they become romantically attached. One year later, Wade proposes to her and she accepts, but he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. A recruiter from a secret program approaches Wade and offers him an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Wade initially refuses, he later decides to leave Vanessa and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Wade meets Ajax and Angel Dust, whom he instantly resents. Ajax injects Wade with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then have him subjected to weeks of torture to trigger the mutation without success. Wade discovers Ajax's real name, Francis Freeman, and makes fun of him. In response, Ajax straps Wade into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Wade constantly on the verge of asphyxiation. Ajax reveals to Wade their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. Several days later, Wade develops near-instant cell regeneration powers, which cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wade, impales him with a rebar and leaves him in the burning laboratory. Wade attempts to reconnect with Vanessa, but then reconsiders this because of his appearance fearing that she'll see him as just a freak, and choosing not to go through the process of being rejected, keeps himself away from her. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wade decides to hunt down Ajax and have his disfigurement cured. He becomes a masked vigilante, takes the alias "Deadpool", and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, played by actress Leslie Uggams. Following a string of leads, Deadpool tracks down Ajax to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Ajax and demands a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is interrupted by two X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who have been trying to recruit Deadpool. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ajax escapes. Deadpool gets angry at Colossus because he intervened in the situation and allowed Ajax to escape, then punches Colossus but loses the battle. Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool and begins dragging him away. Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes. His hand regenerates overnight. Now knowing Wade is alive, Ajax goes to Weasel's bar and learns of Vanessa. Weasel calls Wade and tells him Vanessa is in danger. Wade goes to the bar she works at but, unable to face her, psyches himself up in the bathroom first. However, when he comes out, she is already kidnapped. Ajax and Angel Dust tell Deadpool to meet up with them on a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. While Colossus and Negasonic battle Angel Dust, Deadpool fights his way through Ajax's henchmen with one turning out to be his best friend Bob (who he first chats with, then knocks out, and continues to chat with Bob being unconscious as he drags away Bob's body to spell out Francis's name), and eventually engages Ajax in close combat. After Angel Dust knocks out Colossus, Negasonic uses her power to repel her, but accidentally destroys the equipment holding the helicarrier upright. As the helicarrier tips over, Colossus wakes up and takes Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety while Deadpool successfully saves Vanessa. Ajax, still alive, attacks Deadpool, but is subdued and reveals there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Deadpool screams in agony that there is no cure and pulls out his Colt 1908 Vest Pocket, placing it on top of Ajax's forehead. Colossus begins urging Deadpool to be a true hero and spare his enemy due to the fact that there are only "4 or 5 moments when you're a real hero", but Deadpool executes Ajax anyways. Wade turns to Vanessa, who removes his mask revealing his face. Vanessa is angered that Wade left her, but still loves him. She accepts him, and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene parodying Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Wade teases a sequel featuring Cable and tells the audience to clean up their trash. No Good Deed (short film) Taking place after the events of the 2016 feature film, Deadpool witnessed an elderly man being mugged by an armed robber in a similar way to Uncle Ben from the Spider-Man comics. Wade rushes to save the victim, though he refuses to do so without being in his costume, so he hurries to a phone booth and hurries to put on his red suit in there. It takes him nearly 70 seconds, then Deadpool leaps out of the phone booth, yells at Stan Lee to shut up and rushes into action, only to find the robber already shot the old guy dead and got away with his money. (Oddly enough, Deadpool was surprised to find the guy dead even though he did hear the gunshot) Deadpool regrets not saving him sooner, then lays down on the dead guy's body, ponders what was a phone booth doing on a street when everybody these days carry cell phones and proceeds to eat up the dead guy's ice cream. ''Deadpool 2 (2018) Two years after the first film, Deadpool is now a hero and a vigilant and is now more sensible and mature despite he still have his sense of humor, he has been busy with several killings of criminals, bumping off several organized crime organizations. However, the final one, a Russian mob, he runs out on, late for his anniversary with Vanessa. He is chased by the leader's bodyguards as he runs and leaps through the window of Dopinder's taxi, who drives him home. Dopinder tells Wade he wishes to be a hero killer like him, inspired by him. Wade is more or less supportive of this, comparing it to Kirsten Dust in a movie. Wade arrive at his house and start to pass his anniversary with Vanessa who reveal to him who she is gonna have a child and they after having do sex and haved passed romantic time during watched TV start to talk about their imminent child's name but then a group of criminals enters in the house and Wade fight them, after having defeated the criminals Vanessa say to Wade who she's fine but then the lord of drug enters in the house and shot to Vanessa killing her with Wade's shock, sadness and anger, Wade chase the criminal in the street and killing him, however Wade is too sad and devasted for Vanessa's death and start to lost his wish to live leaving him depressed and with suicide tendencies. Wade go to the bar where his friend Weasel try to console him without risult, Wade is too depressed and one day when he is as Deadpool he making explode his appairtament trying to suicide himself, however all his body pieces are still alive but despite this Wade have a pre-death experience where he meets Vanessa who say to him who his heart is not in the right place leaving Wade confuse who reprise the senses in the real world but however he's still divised in pieces, luckily Colossus enters in the house and take all Deadpool's pieces and with all the body pieces Colossus go to the X-Men house for recruits him in the X-Men and helping him in his pain, there Colossus repair Wade who back in his original physical status (he have again all his body pieces right togheter). Again in physical salute Wade start to litige with Colossus and joking on the X-Men until Colossus, sick, take him from the neck and immobilize him, Colossus tells to him who is time who Wade permect to him to help him in his pain but Wade tell to him who he is the cause of Vanessa's death saying sadness who is his fault if the poor Vanessa, Colossus try to console him and telling him to join the X-Men and Wade for the first time accepts and join the X-Men as a stagist. Their first mission is stop a young mutate kid named Russell Collins aka Firefist who is escaped from a orphan institute for mutants and is anger trying to rebel to the orphanage's forces, Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead (who is revealed to be lesbo and to have a lesbo relationship with a girl named Yukio) try to calm the young mutant but the kid is too angry and despite Deadpool try to calm him and to tell him who he knows what he feeling like after being turned into a mutant the kid use his fire powers to kick they out of the street. Deadpool defeat Russell but discovers who Russell being abused and molested by the orphanage masters and then Deadpool get mad and shot to an assistant being unfairly stopped by Colossus who arrest him and Russell who are wearing now collars who disactive their powers making Wade back to his cancer and are transported into the Ice Box prison where they pass their days as emarginate who are get bully by Black Tom Cassidy. One minute later the prison get attacked by a mutant cybernetic soldier named Cable who kill all the evil guards and wants to kill Russell, Wade defend the kid but due to his cancer sintomes a d his absence of powers he being simply throwed into the floor by Cable, however this break the collar making Wade rehaving his powers and his immortality so Wade have his stronght back to him and then attack Cable for saving Russell and they start a true fight for Russell, Wade temporarily defeat Cable taking from him the powerful gun and asks to him why he wants to kill a 14-years old kid, Cable reveal to Wade who he comes from the future and haved traveled in time to kill Russell to cancella a post-apocalyptic disaster in his timeline, then Cable take his gun and both Wade and Cable finish out of the Ice Box prison leaving Russell inside there but in safe. During the fall Wade finish into a lage whee he have another pre-death vision where Vanessa incorauge him to save Russell, so Deadpool create a team named X-Force formed by Domino, a female mutant who instantly become Wade's close friend, Bedlam, Shatters tar, Svanisher and a normal human named Peter, togheter the X-Force Deadpool attempts to save Russell from a mutant convoy, during the mission all the X-Force members, except for Deadpool and Domino, die and Deadpool fight Cable until Russell frees the evil Juggernaut, Juggernaut crashes the transport, tears Deadpool in half and escapes with Russell, Deadpool for arrive to Blind Al's house being transported by Domino, there Wade start to rigenerate his posterior body part and he currently have baby-like legs. There Wade talking with Blind Al and Weasel and Dopinder are comically disgusted from Wade's baby legs, on that moment Cable arrive in the Blind Al's house and propose to Wade to ally together to stop Russell and Juggernaut from killing the headmaster thing who would taking Russell on being a supervillain, Cable reveal to Wade who he wants to kill Russell because he in the future will kill his family and Cable is convinced, like Deadpool, who the death of his wife is his own fault, Wade and Cable reconcile and becomes allies despite Cable is comically disgusted by Wade's inferior parts being like that's of a baby. Wade's posterior body part rigenerating completely and the team go to the orphanage for mutants where Russell and the Juggernaut are yet arrived and then Deadpool, Cable, Domino and Dopinder go to fight Juggernaut despite Dopinder runs away to his taxi when finds out how big is the villain, the heroes fight Juggernaut but he is too strong and Deadpool being temporarily wounded by a sword in his crain but Colossus arrives to help them and save Deadpool, so then Colossus fight Juggernaut and Deadpool alongside Cable, who however wants still kill Russell, to try convince Russell to not kill the headmaster because this will change him forever but Russell is not convinced and try to kill Deadpool despitehe haved admit who he cares for him and haved hugh him, Deadpool survives thanks to his healing factor but however he decides for convince Russell wearing the collar who disactive the mutants powers for saving Cable's family in future, Cable sick shot to Russell with his gun but Deadpool jump in front of Russell right behind the bullett who take Deadpool's in the chest killing him, so Deadpool die after haved say to Cable who is family is safe and after haved say goodbye to all, this make to Russell to have a change of heart and the bad future is cancelled. Wade is finally reunited with Vanessa, but it does not last for long, Cable, feeling sorry for his new friend Deadpool, time-travels to just before the battle at the Essex House and places Wade's see-balls token (which he stole from him in the Ice Box) in Wade's uniform, when it comes to shoot Wade, the bullet hits the skee-ball token and Deadpool does not die, the sacrifice still gets Russell to stand down. Later Wade gets Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio to fix Cable's time travel device and then uses it to save Vanessa and Peter, he also "cleans up the timeline" by killing his X-Men Origins: Wolverine's horrible version, and Ryan Reynolds before he takes the role of Green Lantern. He tries to kill baby Hitler, but can't bring himself to do it. ''X-Force Upcoming ''Deadpool 3'' Upcoming Personality Deadpool is intelligent, good hearted, heroic, altruistic, ironic, crafty and determinate, he really cares for the people who he loves especially his girlfriend Vanessa and Russell despite he was a little scorbutic before becoming a hero and after his mutation. He also left his girlfriend Vanessa just so he can find a cure for his cancer that metastasized to his whole body, caring more about the quality of his relationship to Vanessa than preserving it, however he do that only for being insicure for his new aspect and when Vanessa accepts his new aspect the two completely reconciled and back togheter. Deadpool dislikes and aims to avoid paying money for anything, as he ditched the bill for Dopinder's taxi services and he didn't seem to even pay for the pizza that Jeremy provided him with. Deadpool also enjoys chatting about pop culture, particularly movies and celebrities. Powers and Abilites Powers After Ajax' experimentations & relentless torture sessions, Wade also gained the following abilities: * Enhanced Strength: Wilson's strength was augmented by Ajax's serum, causing him to be able to lift well-built human beings above his head, send Ajax flying through a wall by hitting him with a fire extinguisher. He was also able to block Ajax's physical attacks. * Enhanced Mobility: Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He also has hyper reflexes, being able to catch Ajax's axe and throw it back at him instantaneously. He can also perform complex parkour & acrobatic maneuvers with ease & without concentration. * Near-Instant Cell Regeneration: During his transformation, he was given regeneration abilities which are similar to Wolverine's regenerative healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds near-instantly. He is even capable of limb regeneration within an hour or less, however reattaching a limb takes mere seconds. Severe ballistic wounds take only a few seconds to heal completely. These accelerated healing powers are responsible for his near-immortality. * Enhanced Resilience: He can exert himself to peak capacity for several hours. He is also far more tougher than normal human, being able to take hits from beings like Ajax, who also has superhuman strength. He was also able to keep fighting, despite him having broken bones, hands & feet. However, he is not immune to pain. He was even able to hurt Angel Dust with his head, without being hurt himself. Abilities & Skills Wilson is an expert martial artist and sword fighter. * Very high intelligence: Wade have a really great intelligence which he can use for elaborate some great plans like killing Ajax so he can't continue to torture and transforms people in mutants, make the X-Force or ally with Cable but only talking with Russell and he understands rapidally the mechanism of Cable's dispositive for traveling in time, the collars who disactivate mutants's powers or the futuristic gun of Cable. * Swordsmanship Skills: '''Two swords ,which he can cut the enemies. * '''Weapons Expert: '''He knows everything on weapons. * '''Martial Artist and Firearm Skills: '''He is totally skilled warrior in martial arts and in firearms. Weaknesses * '''Brain Vulnerability: '''Ajax is shown stabbing a knife right into Deadpool's brain and it was able to make Deadpool temporarily unable to think clearly or continue battle for some seconds, which proves that keeping a knife inside Deadpool's brain will slow down or even terminate his healing factor and therefore Deadpool actually is mortal to a knife in the brain. * '''Cancer: Despite was removed, his cancer will back if his powers are neutralized with technology who removes mutate powers, the cause who his cancer was never romoved completely but being removed only when Wade have his powers if his powers are removed the cancer will back merely regressed to its original stages at an accelerated rate as is showed when him have a collar who disactive his powers when he is prisoned in Prison Box and was lost his forces and was even in going to die but when he was fight with Cable, his avversary accidentally breaked his collar making Wade recupere his powers, his force and the salute permecting him to fight greatly Cable, so having his powers removed is a deadly fatality to him unlike the other mutants. * '''Gluten Sensitivity: '''In the sequel, Deadpool claims he can't eat gluten despite his frequent mentions of chimichangas. Gallery Images Wade Wilson and Vanessa Carslye (3).jpg Vanessa Carlyse.jpeg|Deadpool with Vanessa Vanessa and Deadpool Kiss.jpeg|Wade and Vanessa kiss deadpool-trailer-2.jpg Deadpool 2.jpg DP2 X-Force.png|Deadpool with X-Force DeadpoolTimeline.jpg|Deadpool greets Wolverine after killing his X-men Origins counterpart deadpool.jpg Trivia *After the film's release, a feud broke out between Ryan Reynolds and Tim Miller over the direction of how the sequel movie should go. Reynolds spoke out against Miller for wanting to make the movie darker and more similar in tone to the other X-Men movies and not as light-hearted and comedic as the first one. Miller defended the sequel needed a different approach. Miller outright quit to avoid getting forcibly removed from the film by Reynolds and so Miller settled for different projects such as negotiating with James Cameron for Terminator 6. *According to Cable, in the future Deadpool is dead, however after Cable saved Deadpool in the present timeline he remains alive. *Both of Deadpool's movies hold the record as the 2 highest grossing X-Men movies and in terms of global revenue, the highest grossing R-rated films. *Wade Wilson's nationality and citizenship is only Canadian. See also * *Deadpool at the Villains Wiki Navigation pl: Deadpool (Filmy X-Men) Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Casanova Category:Titular Category:Ninjas Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Wealthy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Category:Controversial Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Narrators Category:Insecure Category:Superheroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:X-Men Members Category:X-Force Members Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Dimwits